fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon A
Pokémon A & B are my ideas for a 7th generation. This is still in beta elements. I will take ideas for Pokémon and Pokémon evoloutions that are not : legendaries, starters, Eevee evoloutions, the basics( like Shinx, Ratatta, and Pidove) or their evoloutions. Mega evolutions of legendaries are acceptable, just ask Luigi20200111 on his talk page, and the same thing applies for new forms of legendaries. The new Region's name is Yuzhno. If anyone knows how, they can revise the map, but keeping the water, land, towns, and path where they are. In the game you can go back to Sinnoh after beating the Elite Four. There will be 18 legendaries. I will add two new Eevee evoloutions. If you add a Pokemon on this page, I have full rights to use it for Pokemon A & B. You get two starters, the first Fire, Water or Grass, and the second you get is whatever type the first Gym is( it's type is different depending on which sterter you picked). Gyms The Gyms are in the order as follows: 1. Dark (if you picked the Fire starter), Fighting (if you picked the Water starter), Psychic (if you picked the Grass starter) 2. Poison 3. Fairy 4. Flying 5. Dragon 6. Ground 7. Fire 8. Bug The Gym leaders' Pokemon are ALL what type that Gym is. Elite Four The Yuzhno Elite Four can be done in any order, and each one has a puzzle that is done in one step. There types are the following: 1. Water 2. Ghost 3. Grass 4. Electric Champion: Mixed New Pokemon I f you want to submit an idea for a new Pokemon, make a picture of it( hand-drawn or done on a computer or another device), post the picture in this section , add a hyphon then your username, and list all basics, like the following example: -Nintendo(You would put your username) Name: Eevee (Japenese, Eievui) Previous Evolutions: N/A Further Evolutions: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon How It Is Evolved To: N/A How It Evolves: Water Stone, Thunder Stone, Fire Stone, Level Up with High Happiness During Day, Level Up with High Happiness During Night, Level up near a Grass Rock, Level up near an Ice Rock Abilities: Run Away, Adaptibility Hidden Ability: Anticipation Classification: The Evolouton Pokemon Type 1: Normal Type 2: N/A Moves: Helping Hand(-), Tackle(-), Tail Whip(-), Sand-attack(5), Growl(9), Quick Attack(13), Bite(17), Covet(21), Take Down(25), Charm(29), Baton Pass(33), Double-edge(37), Last Resort(41), Trump Card(45) That is what Eevee would look like. Please make the Pokemon sensible. For example, don't make a flaming piece of poop a Pokemon. Luigi20200111, creator of this page has the right to remove Pokemon that are not sensible from this page. For example, if a Rock and Fire type knows a move like Hydro Pump or learns Flamethrower at level 2, I will either get rid of the move or change what level it learns it at. Please make the picture with maximum length of 150 pixels. Creator: SuicuneRider14 Name: Cosning (Japanese Ryūndā) Previous Evolutions: N/A How it is evolved to: N/A Further Evolutions: Meteunder How it evolves: Level up with High Happiness during Night Abilities: Levitate, Volt Absorb Hidden Ability: Lightningrod Classification: Electric Meteor Pokemon Type 1: Electric Type 2: Rock Holds when wild: Thunderstone (4% change), Yellow Shard (25% chance), Nothing (71% chance) Moves: Tackle (-), Growl (4), Defense Curl (7), Thundershock (10), Rock Throw (13), Fire Spin (16), Iron Defense (19), Thunder Wave (22), Rollout (25), Return (28), Charge Beam (31), AncientPower (34), Magnet Rise (37), Discharge (40), Stone Edge (43), Power Gem (46), Thunderbolt (49), Rock Wrecker (52), Head Smash (55), Volt Tackle (58), Psychic ™, Shadow Ball ™, Surf ™, creator: pokario1999 name: taekwonghost (tiwongs) pre_evolutions: N/A further evolutions: spookwondo how it evolves: moon stone abilities: levitate and thick fat hidden ability: water absorb shiny classification: bulky trickster ghost pokemon type 1: fighting type 2: ghost holds when wild: masterball (15% chance) nothing (85%chance) kick form moves: leer(-), shadow ball(-), double slap(-), taunt(7), bulk up(9), hidden power(11), shadow claw(13), phantom force(15) shadow punch(17), shadow sneak(19), karate chop(21), jump kick(23), power up(25), high jump kick(27), flash cannon(29), iron defence(31), mirror shot(33), iron tail(35), smog(37), dragon rush(39), dragon rage(41), king shield(43), moonblast(45), electro ball(47), whirlwind(49) Creator: Luigi20200111 Name: Jirachi Cosmonian Form, Japenese ジラーチ 宇宙の フォーム Previous Evolutions: N/A Further Evolutions: N/A How it is Evolved to: N/A How it Evolves: N/A How it is Changed to: High Happiness at Night while holding the Asteroid of the Cosmos Abilities: Cosmic Shift Hidden Ability: Serene Grace Classification: The Cosmic Pokémon Type 1: Steel Type 2: Psychic Moves: Normal Jirachi's moves, Draco Meteor(75), Cosmic Bane(80), Cosmo Rage(85), Wishing Stars(90), Asteroid Shower(95), Restoring Eclipse(100) Creator: Luigi20200111 Name: Tuofulmine, Japenese 雷雷 Previous Evolutions: N/A Further Evolutions: N/A How it is Evolved to: N/A How it Evolves: N/A Abilities: Electric Relflection Hidden Abilitiy: Electrical Charge Classification: The Electric Fairy Pokémon Type 1: Electric Type 2: Fairy Moves: Thunder Drive(-), Thunder Wave(-), Light Refraction(-), Quick Attack(-), Sparky Shield(-), Thundershock(3), Reflect(6), Hypnosis(8), Confusion(10), Charge(11), Shockwave(14), Teleport(16), Royal Blast(19), Gust(21), Twister(23), Flame Charge(25), Nightmare(27), Psycho Cut(29), Volt Switch(34), Electronet(36), Psychic(40), Thunderstorm(44), Hurricane(47), Thunder(51), Destiny Bond(54), Dream Eater(57), Instant Flash(61) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Fan Games Category:Games